Sano Torture
by kenshinotaku
Summary: We tortured Kenshin, and now it's time for Sano to get tortured(who will be next, nobody knows)T for Sano's bad mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Love Advice**

**Disclaimer: **Takahiro is Warlord Darnell's character, which is Kenshin's younger brother(thank you for letting me use him and the other Himura's you created, also sorry If he is ooc in any way)

**Kenshinotaku:** Hello! Pretty much everyone knows of my Kenshin Torture which became a big hit fast, so I decided to make a Sano Torture too.

**Kenshin:** At least it isn't me

**Sano:** That's messed up Kenshin.

**Kenshin:** You let her do it to me, so I won't help this time.

**Sano:** What about the others.

**Kenshin:** They said they would enjoy it in the crowd

**Kenshingumi:**-waving at Sano from crowd-

**Sano:** You guys suck!

**Kenshinotaku:** Hey, this is my show!

**Kenshin:** Right, I'll just stay out of your way-walks off stage-

**Sano:** Hey!

**Kenshinotaku:** Don't worry, just like Kenshin's first chapter, I'll go easy on you. All you have to do is give Takahiro some advice on how to get Megumi

**Sano:** What?! No way!

**Kenshinotaku:** Do it!

**Sano:** Fine.

**Takahiro:** Hi Kenshinotaku-dono.

**Kenshinotaku:** Hi Takahiro, Sano here agreed to give you advice on how to get Megumi

**Takahiro:** Really? Yes!

**Sano:**-blushing-Okay, to get the fox lady you…have to get her really nice presents and compliment her beauty and skills.

**Takahiro:**-nodding and writing information on notepad-

**Sano:** Plus, never call her names such as fox…even though she is one

**Megumi:**-throws a can at Sano from the audience-

**Sano:** Hey, I'm just being honest!

**Megumi:** Honest, why you stupid rooster head!-stomps on stage and beats on Sano-

**Takahiro:** Poor Sano.

**Kenshinotaku:** Looks like we're ending here for now, bye-bye!


	2. Kiss

**Chapter 2: Kiss**

**Kenshinotaku:** Thank you those who reviewed and kaoruhyunalover for this chapters idea.

**Kaoru:** What are you going to do to Sano now?

**Kenshinotaku:** Well, I have a special guest here today and he will have to kiss them.

**Yahiko:** Aren't you going a little to easy on him?

**Kenshinotaku:** It sounds easy, but I can bet you it won't be.

**Sano:** It is Kenshinotaku we're talking about here.

**Kenshinotaku:** Here's your special guest picked by kaoruhyunalover. Come on out, Kamatari!

**All:** Kamatari?!

**Kenshinotaku:** Yep. Now go kiss him!

**Sano:** No way in *****

**Kenshinotaku:** No cursing!-pushes Sano into Kamatari-

**Sano and Kamatari:**-lips connect-

**Audience:**-gasp!-

**Sano:**-separates-It's not what it looks like, it was Kenshinotaku's fault!

**Kaoru:** That's mean, blaming her like that.

**Kenshinotaku:** Kenshin, Sano's blaming me for stuff I didn't do!-holds Kenshin's arm-

**Kenshin:** Sano, that isn't nice blaming her like that

**Sano:** Ya'll are on her side?!

**Kamatari:** And I thought I was the gayest.

**Sano:** I'm not gay!

**Kaoru:** Then, how do you explain all those yaoi's and that kiss.

**Sano:** Kenshinotaku pushed me into Kamatari and what yaoi?

**Kenshinotaku:** The yaoi where your either after Saito or Kenshin(usually him)

**Kenshin:**-blush-Me?!

**Kenshinotaku:** Yeah, their my favorites.

**Kaoru:** Let's just pretend she didn't just say that and end this story, ok?

**Kenshin and Yahiko:** Good idea.


	3. Knife Throwing

**Chapter 3: Knife Throwing**

**Kenshinotaku:** Oy, it seems that my schedule has me doing fanfiction only on weekends instead of any day of the week, so that means my chapters will take longer to come on Fanfiction ):

**Sano and Kenshin:** Yes!

**Kenshinotaku:**-glares at the two men-

**Sano and Kenshin:** We meant, nooo!

**Kenshinotaku:** So, let's get started with the third chapter to Sano Torture!

**Kaoru:**-grabs some knives of a random table-

**Yahiko and Kenshin:**-grabs some rope and a wheel-

**Sano:** What are you guys doing?

**Megumi:**-grabs Sano from behind-Just stay still rooster

**Kenshin:**-pushes Sano onto the wheel-

**Yahiko:**-quickly ties Sano to it-

**Kenshinotaku:** You remember that episode 17, when you, Kenshin, and Kaoru performed in a circus?

**Sano:** Y-Yeah.

**Kenshinotaku:** Well, Warlord Darnell wanted you and Kaoru to do the knife act again with a twist from me.

**Kenshinotaku:** Your going to be on a spinning wheel instead of a board!

**Sano:** No way!

**Kaoru:** Stay still!-throws a knife-

**Sano:** Aaah!-lands next to his neck-

**Kenshinotaku:** Spin the wheel!

**Megumi:**-spins the wheel-

**Kaoru:**-throws 4 more-

**Sano:**-attempts to dodge them all-

**10 Minutes Later**

**Sano:**-chews on ropes-

**Kenshinotaku:** What are you doing?

**Sano:** Trying to get off this deadly thing!

**Kaoru:** Not yet, I have one more knife!-throws it at Sano's upside down figure-

**Sano:** Whoa!-knife cuts the rope and he falls on his head-itai(ow)!

**Kenshinotaku:** That worked out nice, thank you Darnell and everyone else for the ideas that I either put up or haven't gotten to yet, bye-bye!


	4. Girly Sano

**Chapter 4: Girly Sano**

**Kenshinotaku:** Hello! Ok, it's time to use Charmed Wolf and NightengailFarie's ideas.

**Yahiko:** What did they want to do to Sano?

**Kenshinotaku: **Charmed Wolf wanted him in a pink, lacey dress and NightengailFarie wanted him in high heels.

**Sano:** That's the stupidest idea ever!

**Kaoru:** You just don't want to be in a dress

**Megumi:** Or high heels, so un-manly

**Sano:** I'm not un-manly, give me that stuff!

**Kenshinotaku:**-hands him the items-

**Sano:**-runs backstage and changes-See, I am manly!….Wait a minute.

**Audience:**-bust out laughing-

**Kaoru:** I can't believe he fell for it!

**Kenshinotaku:** I can't believe it either.

**Sano:** I can't believe you guys!

**Kenshinotaku:** Now, just one more thing.

**Sano:** Your not serious.

**Kenshinotaku:** You just have to talk a girl.

**Kenshin and Kaoru:** Pfft.

**Sano:** There's no way I'll do that!

**Kenshinotaku:**-kicks him in the manhood-Do it, or I'll do that again.

**Sano:**-falls on his side-That hurt!

**Kenshinotaku:** All you have to do is talk like a girl and it's all over.

**Sano:**-girly voice-Is this girly enough?

**Kenshinotaku:** It'll work.

**Sano:** Good-runs backstage-

**Kenshin:** Oro?!

**Kenshinotaku:**-looks backstage and sees Kenshin holding his manhood-Poor Kenshin, he's even tortured in my Sano Torture


	5. No Food or Bnadana And A Pink Shirt

**Chapter 5: No Food or Bandana And A Pink Shirt**

**Kenshinotaku:** Finally, I can make my 5th chapter.

**Sano:** Ugh!

**Kenshinotaku:** Don't ugh me.

**Sano:** Why shouldn't I, your going to do something evil anyways.

**Kenshinotaku:** If you do, it'll only get worse.

**Sano:** How much worse could it get?

**Kenshinotaku:** This bad-Knees Sano in the Manhood-

**Sano:**-falls over-You had to do it again in this chapter!

**Kenshinotaku:** Warlord Darnell told me to.

**Sano:** I'll get him later.

**Kenshinotaku:** Now, for the planned torture's.

**Kaoru:** So, what are you doing to him?

**Kenshinotaku:** The first one is pretty simple, he just has to do some chores or no food for a week.

**Sano:** A week?!

**Kenshinotaku:** Yep, so if you want food from me or Kaoru you better get to work-hands Sano a long list of chores.

**Sano:** Hey, some of these are Kenshin's!

**Kenshinotaku:** Yeah, poor Kenshin-Sama got sick again, so you get his chores.

**Sano:** I'm doing all this!

**Kenshinotaku:** Then you have to eat somewhere else if you want food this week.

**Megumi:** I'm not feeding him.

**Sano:** Fine, I'll eat at Katsu's.

**Megumi:** Hold up mister, you have to hand over the bandana and jacket first.

**Sano:** Why

**Megumi:** Because you smell road kill.

**Sano:**-hesitantly hands over bandana and jacket-

**Megumi:**-walks off to wash bucket-

**KO:** I'm cleaning them!

**30 Minutes Later**

**KO:**-comes around the corner with Sano's jacket-

**Sano:** Give me that!-snatches jacket-

**KO:** Hey!

**Sano:** What did you do to my poor jacket?!-looks at bright pink jacket-

**KO:** I cleaned it.

**Sano:** Why is it pink?!

**Megumi:** Don't you yell at her, she worked hard to clean it.

**Sano:**-grumbles-Fine, where's my bandana?

**Yahiko:** A dog ate it.

**Sano:** What?!-sees the dog and chases it-You mutt!

**30 Laps Later**

**Sano:**-stops running and breathes heavily-Stupid dog.

**KO:** Sano, did you enjoy yourself.

**Sano:** No way!

**KO:** Well then, I guess you don't get these then-shows him his white jacket and bandana-

**Kaoru:** That dog didn't really eat your bandana, and that other jacket was something Kenshinotaku and Megumi knitted.

**Sano:** What! So, I went through all of that for nothing?!

**KO:** Of coarse, it's a torture after all.

**Sano:** This sucks.

**Kenshin:** Aie!

**Everyone:**-looks around the corner to see Kaoru stomping off and a sick rurouni on the ground-

**KO:** Kenshin, you should really stop getting hit there in Sano's torture's.

**Kenshin:**-holding back tears-I wish I could.


End file.
